


Confused

by gryffind0r_d0rk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I'm Bad At Tagging, Multi, Pansy Parkinson & Harry Potter Friendship, Soulmates, Swearing, the ending is very lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffind0r_d0rk/pseuds/gryffind0r_d0rk
Summary: Harry finds out his soulmate is Draco Malfoy, the boy who relentlessly teased him and his friends for years.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Confused

Harry hurried to meet his friends in the Great Hall, grabbing his book bag and rushing out of the common room. He'd slept in again, and Ron apparently didn't have enough decency to wake him up. Turning the corner and practically running down the hall, he skidded to a halt when he heard the song. He dropped his bag when he saw who was humming it, books falling out and scattering the floor.

"Drop something, Potter?" Malfoy snickered before he turned around and entered the Great Hall, leaving Harry alone in the corridor with his mouth agape. After a few moments of staring at nothing, he shook his head slightly and crouched down to pick up his things.

Harry walked into the Great Hall, took a seat in between Ron and Hermione, and didn't even bother with breakfast.

"Guys, I think I just found my soulmate," Harry whispered so the others couldn't hear. Hermione smiled at him while Ron looked curiously at him, waiting for Harry to say who it was.

"That's great, Harry!" Hermione said, giving him a hug.

"Well, who is it?" Ron questioned, earning a slap on the arm from Hermione. Harry gulped and looked down at his empty plate.

"Come on, mate, it can't be that bad. At least it's not Malfoy or that pug-face Parkinson." That was another thing, Harry hadn't even known he liked guys. He'd never thought about it to be honest.

"The Slytherins aren't that bad, Ronald. And Harry doesn't have to tell us. I found my soulmate a few months ago, and no one knows who they are."

"Hold up, you've already found your soulmate! Great, so I'm the only one who hasn't now." Ron dropped his head into his hands and stuffed some more food into his mouth.

"It's Malfoy," Harry whispered, so quietly he didn't even know if he himself heard it. By some miracle, his friends heard him, and Ron dropped his fork.

"Mate, you know I was kidding before, right? It's fine that he's your soulmate." Harry nodded. Ron's approval wasn't really his biggest concern right now, it was his own. Draco Malfoy, the boy who had relentlessly bullied him and his friends for years, was his soulmate. He grimaced, and grabbed his goblet of pumpkin juice, taking a sip of it. He looked over to where the blond was, and when their eyes accidentally met, he may or may not have choked on his juice.

When the evil little ferret didn't look away, but merely raised an eyebrow, Harry felt his cheeks heat up (from the embarrassment, of course) and dropped his head onto his empty plate. He could only hope Malfoy hadn't seen how pink in the face he was.

"Harry, it really is okay if you like him." The boy glared at Hermione, before sitting up and walking out, grumbling nonsense under his breath.

"Potter!" Harry swung around, only to be met with a sour-faced Parkinson. He glared at her because he was feeling especially moody today, and who did this girl think she was, bothering him like this. Whatever she had to say, it most certainly wouldn't be good.

"Did you need something?" Harry spat, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Someone's grouchy," the girl muttered, causing him to scowl even more. "And yes, actually, I did need, or rather want, something."

"Well, get on with it then. I haven't the time for this." The Slytherin snorted and tapped her fingertips against the side of her robes. She was nervous, Harry realized.

"I was thinking you and I could set aside our differences, and become, I don't know, friends?" Harry stared at her for a few moments, while Pansy stood there awkwardly, awaiting a response.

"Why?"

"Seriously, I've been standing here for the past five minutes, and all you say is why! Oh my Salazar, maybe I'm just sick of this stupid fighting, did you ever think of that? No, I'm sure you didn't, because I'm a Slytherin, and we just love fighting, right? Merlin, you Gryffindors sure are thick, you know that. Always going on and on about how awful Slytherins are when you don't even know any!"

Harry opened his mouth to say something but was quickly shut up by Pansy. "Oh no, don't you dare even think about saying you know at least one of us. Let me guess, you were going to say Draco? Okay, well answer me this, Golden boy. What's his favourite colour? Favourite food? Soulmate? I know every single one of these, and I bet you couldn't even-"

"Green, green apples, and you actually have no idea who his soulmate is, nor does he. Also, what is his obsession with green? Does he love his house that fucking much?" Pansy stood there with her mouth open, staring at the boy in front of her with wide eyes.

"So, friends then?" Pansy nodded, still too shocked to speak. Harry didn't know what was so shocking, didn't everyone know these things about him? Sure it was weird to have a fruit be your favorite food, but anyone could see that he had one with every meal. And Harry knew he didn't know who his soulmate was because Harry was his soulmate.

"Great, how about we head down to the library before class? I was about to read up on soulmates if you'd like to help me with that. Speaking of, do you know if there's a way to change or get rid of your soulmate?"

"Wow Potter, you hate your soulmate that much, do you?" Pansy said, walking beside him as they strolled to the library.

"Oh no, it's Harry to you. I will not have my friends calling me by my last names, I absolutely hate it."

"You hate people calling you by your last name?"

"I hate my last name in general." Pansy nodded, taking in this new information. Draco should know this if he was going to make the famous Gryffindor fall for him. Soulmates be damned, Draco wanted Harry Potter. Of course, this wasn't the reason Pansy had befriended Harry, she genuinely meant what she said.

"You can call me Pansy."

"I was already planning to, but thank you for the invitation." Oh yes, he was definitely in a mood.

"What's wrong?" Pansy had a way of getting information out of people, one way or another, and her friends were no exception. It's how she'd found out about Voldemort living in Draco's house, Blaise's mum, and Theordore's dyslexia. So she'd figure out what was up with Harry too, and just maybe discover all of his darkest secrets along the way. Not that she'd ever share them, she wasn't evil after all.

"Nothing." Pansy rolled her eyes, shoving Harry's shoulder lightly and making him stumble a few steps to the side.

"Oh come on, you've been giving me unnecessary attitude the whole time we've been talking, and you're obviously upset about something."

"Haven't I already told you what it was? My soulmate, I want a new one. That's why we're going to the library, isn't it?" Pansy stopped walking and turned so she was facing him.

"You were serious about that? Harry, you can't change your soulmate, it's impossible. You don't have to date them or anything, nothing is saying you have to end up with your soulmate. But, if you don't, just make sure you aren't ruining their life in the process. And, unless they already know, you should tell them. They at least deserve that." Harry exhaled, and leaning against the wall while Pansy gave Harry's shoulder a comforting squeeze. 

"If you don't mind, may I ask who this soulmate of yours is?"

"I'll tell you if you tell me yours."

"Alright," Pansy shrugged, while Harry stiffened.

"Wait, no, I was joking," Harry exclaimed, eyes wide and voice frantic.

"Too late. Here goes nothing. Just so you know, you are officially the first person to know besides my soulmate herself, of course. Congrats!"

"Her?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrows. Pansy frowned.

"Yes, have a problem with that?" 

"Can't say I do, seeing as mine's a guy."

"Huh, can't say I saw that coming."

"Honestly, I didn't either."

"Alright, enough chitchat, I want answers. Apologies in advance to you, Hermione, I know this really isn't how you wanted to tell Harry." Harry nearly died from surprise, if that was possible. It did seem to make a bit of sense now that he thought about it, but he was still surprised.

"Your turn, Goldie. Who's your horrible soulmate that you apparently hate?" Pansy slowed her pace as she spoke, a realization coming to her head, both a blessing and a curse. She prayed she was wrong.

"It's Malfoy." And, she was right. Of course she was, she was Pansy Parkinson. Pansy really had no idea what to do anymore, so she sat there with conflicting thoughts swirling around in her head.

"Look, I know you two are friends and all, but could you maybe not mention this to him? He'd surely come and murder me if he ever found out, and I only just found out about an hour or so ago."

"Harry, about Draco, he-"

"Pansy, is that you?" And there was the Slytherin himself, turning a corner and finding the two sitting across from one another on the ground. Harry hadn't even remembered sitting down in the first place, but that wasn't really his main concern right now. 

Harry's cheeks reddened, and he avoided eye contact with his supposed soulmate. He cursed his heart which was now beating considerably faster and blamed it on a sudden adrenaline rush. Pansy smirked at her new friend, before turning her head to look up at Draco.

"What're you doing with Potter?"

"Actually Dray, it's Harry. He absolutely hates his last name, so you are now forbidden to call him that ever again. Any disagreements and I'm afraid while have to work this out the hard way." She smiled innocently up at her blond housemate as if she hadn't just threatened him. Harry stared at her strangely, before turning his gaze to the floor.

"Alright," Draco hesitated. "What're you doing here with Harry, then?" Harry hated how he loved the way his name sounded coming from the Slytherin's mouth.

"We're friends now. I'm just helping him work out a few problems, see you in class, yeah?"

"Umm...okay? Good luck with...whatever's happening. I'm just going to go before this conversation becomes any more awkward." 

Draco had no idea what the Gryffindor could be dealing with that Pansy needed to help him with. He seemed to have the idea that the boy's life was sunshine and rainbows, where everything was perfect. Apparently, he'd either been wrong, or Harry was overreacting about something stupid. Of course, that didn't sound like him at all. So, as much as Draco hated to, he accepted he must have been wrong about something.

"Why was he so weird?" Harry asked once Malfoy had disappeared.

"He's always like that," Pansy responded. Harry snorted.

"Around you maybe, he's always been an asshole to me." Always, so why was he so weird this morning? Did he know? How could he? What if-

Harry's thoughts were cut off by Pansy snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Hey, Gryffindork, listen. to. me."

"R-right, sorry," Harry said, still slightly dazed. "What were you saying?" The girl sighed and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"I was just informing you that Draco isn't an asshole. Also, are you sure you don't want to be with him?" Pansy questioned, smirking at his expression.

"Of course I'm sure!"

"You hesitated," she replied in a sing-song voice, grinning even wider. This poor boy had obviously fallen for the blond Slytherin and was still in denial. 

"What are we, five? I really don't think my hesitation has anything to do with this."

"So you admit you hesitated." Harry was obviously getting frustrated, and Pansy would be lying if she said it didn't amuse her. 

"Pansy, for Merlin's sake, give it a rest!" The girl hummed in response, which just seemed to aggravate Harry further, for whatever reason.

"Oh, would you look at the time? Class will be starting shortly, and I'm afraid I have to get to Potions before Slughorn has a fit. See you!" Pansy stood up, smoothed her robes out, and walked away. Harry scrambled up from the floor, running after her.

"Parkinson, wait up! Gryffindor and Slytherin have Potions together!" Pansy slowed her pace so the Gryffindor, that was surprisingly shorter than her, could catch up. Or maybe it wasn't surprising, she considered herself pretty tall, after all. No, this boy was definitely short.

"Not mad anymore, I see." Harry scowled at her, but didn't stop walking or anything, so Pansy took it as a good sign.

"Maybe I just didn't want to walk to class alone," he stated, running a hand through the mop on his head. Pansy scratched the tip of her nose, and the two walked in a dreadful silence the rest of the way, which, thankfully, wasn't very far.

The two parted ways, and Harry trudged over to where Ron and Hermione were, taking a seat next to Hermione, who was in the middle, and pulled out his Potions textbook.

"What were you doing with Parkinson?" Hermione asked, making Harry smile a bit as he remembered just who Pansy's soulmate was.

"We're friends now," he said without looking up from his bag, now searching for a quill and some fresh parchment. 

"WHAT!" Nearly everyone in the room turned to stare at Ron, and he flushed out of embarrassment, now trying to seemingly hide, sinking in his chair. 

"Alright class, today we'll be working in groups of three," Slughorn said as he finished writing the instructions for the potion they would be doing on the board. Harry, Hermione, and Ron shared a look and smiled a bit. They hardly ever got to work in groups of three in this class, it was mostly pairs or by yourself.

"Before you all get excited, I will be choosing the groupings." The smiles dropped from the Golden Trio's faces. "Now, Miss Granger, why don't you work with Bulstrode and Zabini." Sighing, Hermione walked over to Millicent and dropped her books down on the table, Blaise joining the two.

"Right, let's get Finnigan with Nott and Weasley, and Thomas with Goyle and Longbottom. Harry, why don't you work with Malfoy and Parkinson?" Harry couldn't help but feel this was all going to turn out horribly somehow. Things got even worse when he realized just what they were brewing that day. Veritaserum. 

"So, should we start then?" Pansy asked cheerfully, opening up her book to where the instructions were, even though they were right there on the board.

"Yes, get the ingredients, would you Pot-Harry?" Harry nodded, and practically ran away from the two, taking his sweet time in gathering the different elements for the concoction. He slowly made his way back to the two and dropped the many ingredients onto the table.

The three worked on creating the truth serum, Draco doing most of the work, because both Pansy and Harry were miserable at Potions. About an hour later, they were finished, and Slughorn came over to check it.

"Good, now you need to test it to see if it works. Two of you will take just enough for it to last a few minutes, and the other one will ask three questions each. If something goes wrong, just call me over."

"But sir, isn't taking this illegal? I really don't think-"

"Now now, Harry, everything's cleared with the ministry. Don't worry, it's perfectly legal for you to use." That wasn't really what Harry was worried about, more so Pansy and Draco discovering all of his secrets.

"Umm, alright. So I'll be asking the questions then?" Harry asked, hoping they'd agree.

"Like hell you will, I'll be doing the question-asking!" Harry looked over to Draco, who actually looked a bit scared. Pansy didn't want to deal with all this drama, so she conjured two little cups, scooping small amounts of the potion into them, and holding them out to the boys.

"Drink now, or we're going to have problems." The boys looked over to her and assumed they could trust her enough not to ask any serious questions. They were very wrong. Taking the small cup from Pansy's hand, Harry downed the potion, Draco doing the same. Pansy smirked.

"Draco, who do you fancy?" The blond glared at her and spent about five seconds trying to fight the damn thing before he gave up.

"Harry Potter," he answered in a small voice, making Harry's eyes widen as he glanced over at Draco, who avoided looking at him, instead choosing to admire the ground.

"Wonderful. Harry, who is your soulmate?" Harry held it in a bit longer than the ferret, but it was exhausting, and he soon found himself giving in to the potion.

"Draco Malfoy." Both were pink in the face at this point, and both were hating just how much Pansy was enjoying this.

"Great, now that that's all been settled, let's have some fun with this. Draco, who do you like more, me or Blaise?"

"You," he grumbled, scowling at the Slytherin girl.

"I knew it. Now Harry, do you fancy Draco?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly. Pansy looked at him awhile, before going back to asking the questions.

"Last one, I'll ask you both the same. Because I'm evil, what's something you've never told anybody in your entire life?"

"I wet the bed until I was seven years old," Draco admitted sheepishly, staring at the ground. 

Pansy looked over to Harry, who was silent. He kept his mouth shut and got a headache from resisting it for so long. He figured he could wait until it wore off, but the pain was quickly becoming too much. It hurt so bad tears began to form in his eyes, and he looked at Pansy pleadingly, though there was nothing she could do. He was stuck, with only one way out.

"I was abused," he whispered, sighing when the headache stopped, lingering for just a few seconds. He shut his eyes in content, causing the salty tears to fall from his eyes. And then he could feel the potion wearing off, and he cursed himself, knowing he could have just held out a little longer.

But then there were two bodies coming towards him, and then they were embracing him. Harry tensed up, but slowly relaxed, letting Pansy and Draco hold him. It was a strange hug, Harry's arms at his sides while he was squished by the two. Pansy let go with one final squeeze, stepping back to watch her ship happen.

And suddenly Draco was leaning forward, but stopped, much to Harry's disliking. So he took matters into his own hands, and grabbed the blond's shirt, pulling him forward, and kissing him.

No one was surprised, except Slughorn, for he was quite oblivious...and strange.

"Don't know, huh?" Draco teased once they'd broke apart.

"Shut up, Malfoy."


End file.
